


Days Of Our Parallel Lives

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Affection, Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Guys Night, Lots Of Brain Bleach, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Men of Letters Bunker, Overhearing Sex, Post-Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Second-Hand Embarrassment, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam invite Castiel down to join them for a 'Guys Night' and they wind up watching movies that Dean 'borrowed' from the Alternate Universe were they are all Actors and their lives are a TV Show called Supernatural. Dean gets to see what he is like buying tampons, Sam pisses off Dean by using his name too well, and Castiel finds out what its like to get a blowjob...Good times all around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Of Our Parallel Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that wouldn't leave me alone! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING THIS IS UN-BETA'D! SO PLEASE BE GENTLE!

"Dear Castiel, with the fluffy white wings, I pray you grace us with your presence oh High and Mighty one..." Sam prayed, and when he cracked one eye open to look around he huffed and crossed his arms in a sulking manner. "Dean!"  
  
"Oh Cas! Popcorn!" Dean yelled without so much as looking up and within seconds the sound of flapping wings was heard and the Angel stood in the middle of the kitchen, smiling at his charges.  
  
"Hello, Dean. Sam." Castiel said with a nod towards the taller Hunter but without taking his eyes from the bowl in Dean's hands. Dean looked up at the Angel and smirked as he lifted the bowl above his head and watched Cas' eyes following it as he went. "You know, Cas, I guy could get the wrong idea. I might start thinking you're only here for the popcorn and not for me." Dean joked and Cas's eyes finally locked with his own before slowly looking him up and down - almost admiring him - and the look made Dean squirm slightly.  
  
"After some consideration I believe I know which I would prefer to spend an evening with..." Cas said and Dean's jaw dropped at the downright suggest tone the Angel was using. Castiel took advantage of Dean's distraction and darted forward, snatching the bowl from his grip and running off before the Hunter could react. When Dean's mind finally stopped backfiring long enough to catch up, he swore loudly and took off running after the Angel, almost knocking Sam on his ass as the younger Winchester made his way to the TV room.  
  
"Hey! Jerk! Watch where you're going, would you!" Sam called after his Brother but Dean didn't hear him, he was too focused on catching up with Cas and beating the Angels ass for him.  
  
"Get back here you little...I swear Cas when I catch up with you..." Dean panted, struggling a little to catch his breath as he watched Cas dart around the corner up ahead, and down a corridor Dean knew ended in a storage room. When the Hunter quickened his pace - skidding around the corner just in time to see the door up ahead slam shut - and he hurtled towards it, barreling through it at speed and almost crashing head first into the storage shelves just inside the room. The door shut behind him and he looked around the dimly lit room, full of shadows and piled high with boxes, and he started to slowly stalk between the shelves, keeping his ears peaked for any sound of the Angel. "Cas...Oh Casssss...Come on, dude...thought we were gonna watch a movie. Like buds. Guys Night, remember? So why don't you just come out and we'll get this show on the road..." Dean talked, but his eyes were trained on the ground as he followed a trail of popcorn crumbs that were leading him deeper into the room. As he approached the back corner he started to hear a tiny crunching noise that grew louder the closer he got, and when he spotted a shadow peeking out from behind a box he made his move, pouncing on the Angel hiding out behind the box and tackling him into the wall. The pair grappled playfully and fought for dominance, Dean managing to pin Cas to the wall for only a moment before the Angel had him in his grasp and was spinning him around, managing to force the man face first over a crate. Dean threw his arms out for purchase on the rough surface and managed only to dislodge one of the cardboard boxes that was sitting nearby, the contents spilling out and scattering all over the floor. Dean and Castiel barely noticed the mess and noise they were making as Dean flailed and bucked under the much stronger Angel, growling lowly in his throat.  
  
"Stop your silly struggling, Dean! You know you will never beat me!" Cas said with a smug tone of voice that made Dean even more determined to make him pay.  
  
"Oh screw you...I swear I'm...freakin Bitch!" Dean snapped, barely listening to himself as he grunted and squirmed under Cas. The Angel tightened his grip and pressed in tighter against the Hunters back, practically cover Dean's body with his own.  
  
"No, Dean, you're mistaken. Judging by our positions and your...enthusiastic movements...I'd say it was -you- who is the Bitch." Cas chuckled and Dean huffed, looking over his shoulder and preparing to give Cas a severe ass kicking, but he was stopped in his tracks when he realised just how close the Angel was to him. Cas had him pinned face down and bent over a crate, and he was pressed down right across his back with his face directly behind Dean, so close he could...if he wanted to he could very easily...The pair hadn't realised they had fallen into one of their staring matches, and they definitely had not heard the door to the storage room open or the sound of Sam's footsteps as he made his way towards them.  
  
"Hey guys, where'd you g...OH DUDE COME ON!" Sam yelled as he quickly turned and ran back out of the room, covering his eyes as he went. Even with the interrupting Moose and the sudden screaming fit, it still took Dean and Cas several minutes to react but when they did it was frantic. Cas gasped and reeled back, thumping against the wall as he went and stammering apologies to Dean as the Hunter jumped up and started quickly gathering up the DVDs and Magazines that had spilled from the box.  
  
"Dean, I apologise..."  
  
"Its cool, man, don't mention it..."  
  
"No Dean I really..."  
  
"EVER!"  
  
Cas thankfully took the hint and dropped to his knees to help Dean tidying up, both Hunter and Angel avoiding each others eyes as much as possible, and Dean carefully avoid accidently brushing Cas' hand with his own...this night didn't need to get any more tense.  
  
Dean was packing the last of the things into the box when Cas spoke from behind him...  
  
"Dean...why is my name on this DVD?" Castiel asked and Dean turned, confused as to what the Angel meant. Cas was holding up the plastic DVD case that had a note inside instead of a covering - a note written in Dean's handwriting.  
  
 _"Nip/Tuck - Misha Collins (CASTIEL!!!!)"_  
  
Dean took the case from Castiel and read the note again before the memory came back to him...Bizarro Earth! He'd totally forgotten he'd picked these up! The Hunter looked down at the Angel's hand and saw he was holding two other covers and he snatched them up, ignoring the Angel when he grumbled about manners.  
  
 _"Ten Inch Hero - Jensen Ackles (ME!!!!)_  
  
 _"Gilmour Girls - Jared Padalecki (SAMMY!!!!)_  
  
The hunter looked up at the Angel with a mischievous grin on his face, moving forward to wrap one arm around Cas' shoulders and leading him from the room and back out towards the TV room. He ignored Castiel's questions, choosing instead to call out to Sam;  
  
"Oh Sammy...I found our movies!"  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean ordered Castiel into the kitchen to make up another batch of popcorn to replace the bowl he had eaten/dropped in the storage room, before going on ahead to set up the DVDs. He found Sam sitting on the sofa they had set up and the younger man was grinning widely at his elder Brother, a fact that Dean couldn't ignore and he gave Sam the finger in lue of answering. Dean set to work turning on the TV and setting up the DVD, feeling oddly excited about the thought of watching himself, Sammy and Cas acting in TV shows.  
  
"...So was he everything you dreamed he would be?" Sam blurted out before bursting into hysterical laughter and burrowing down into the cushions to avoid the blows from a now enraged Dean who had darted off the floor and jumped on top of him.  
  
"We.Were.Not.SCREWING!" Dean yelled as he picked up one of the throw pillows and started beating his Brother over the back with it, sitting on top of him to pin him down.  
  
"No. But you to wanted to, admit it! You love him!" Sam yelled out from between his protective pillows and Dean yelped as Sam bucked, trying to throw him off. Dean reached out to hold his hand over Sam's mouth, trying to muffle his Brother and desperately trying to hold on to stop from falling off the sofa. Sam gave him a strange look and Dean felt a horrible wetness on the inside of his palm, and he yanked his hand away squealing in disgust.  
  
"EW! You nasty little..."  
  
"What in my Fathers name is going on here?!" Castiel yelled as he appeared in the doorway, staring hard at the two boys as they stopped dead on the sofa, suddenly feeling very small and ashamed. The pair remained silent as Castiel placed the large bowl of popcorn on the table and walked up to them, towering over them with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "Well?"  
  
"It was Sam!" Dean yelled and the chaos started again as Sam gasped and reached out to grab the pillow from Dean's hand, whacking him across the head with it. "Ow! Bitch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Enough!" Castiel's voice boomed and the pair flinched and stopped again, lowering their heads and mumbling about it not being their fault. "I said enough!" Cas said and the pair fell silent. "Now you two will stop this nonsense this instant and apologise to one another! I do not care who started it and who said what to whom, I am stopping this now! I do not want this fight to ruin my first ever 'Guys Night, and I'll thank you to remember how much I have been looking forward to this!" Cas snapped, a little frown forming on his lips which broke Dean's heart the instant he saw it.  
  
"Hey! Oh Cas, dude, I'm sorry...I didn't think...Sorry Cas." Dean mumbled, feeling terrible and nudging Sam in the ribs to urge his Brother to do the same.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Cas...We're gonna behave from now on, promise! Dean's got something special to watch apparently, which I think is code word for 'porn'...It better not be, Dean, I've seen enough of that already today..." Sam joked with a smirk that made Dean huff, and he was about to retaliate when Cas cut across him.  
  
"I assure you Sam, if your Brother and I were fornicating both you and he would know it, and it is not something he would forget easily. Now!" Cas snapped, cutting off any chance they had for asking questions. "Can we get on to this 'movie'...Dean, you seemed rather excited by the DVDs you found. Can I ask what they were?" Cas asked as he took his seat on the sofa between Dean and Sam. Dean grinned again easily and reached for the remote control, flicking the start button.  
  
"Oh you just wait and see, Angel...this is gonna be good."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam had tried his hardest to hide his laughter behind his hand, or snorted into his beer but when it got to the Tampon scene he just couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
"Oh Dude...That is so you!" Sam giggled as he reached over to slap his glowering Brother on the knee. "You'd totally freak out buying tamps for a chick..."  
  
"Oh yeah cause it'd be a walk in the park for you!" Dean snapped, whacking Sam's hand off his knee and reaching over to take a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Cas' lap.  
  
"Believe it or not, Dean, I've been in an intimate relationship with a woman..."  
  
"No? You?! And here was me thinking you'd always been a Monk!" Dean snarked and Sam threw a handful of popcorn at his Brother, with poor Castiel getting caught in the crossfire but for once the Angel was too preoccupied to notice the bickering Brothers.  
  
"I don't understand something..." Cas said and Dean stopped mid throw to roll his eyes, smiling at the Angel.  
  
"Tell us something we don't know..." Dean muttered but clapped Cas on the shoulder. "What you lost on, Angel?"  
  
"...Whats a tampon?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side as he tired to read the tiny writing on the box on the TV.  
  
"Wow, is that the time? Next movie, Sam?!" Dean asked, quickly cutting over the Angel before he could ask any more uncomfortable questions.  
  
"definitely! Moving on!" Sam jumped up to put in the next DVD, smiling when he saw his own - or his AU name - on the cover. This should be good.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"Seriously?!" Dean was snapping as Sam sat with his head in his hands, hiding his red face from the group as Dean ranted. "Your name his Dean?! Of all the cheap...IS THAT MY JACKET?!" The elder Hunter yelled at the screen as he watched his little brother prancing around the screen like the douchebag he was, using Dean's name like he owned it.  
  
"Its not like -I- wrote it, Dean!" Sam snapped back, and he nudged Cas who was engrossed in the show. "Cas, talk to your Boyfriend!" Sam said but Cas was ignoring him, too locked into the storyline to notice him. Sam shared a look with Dean and the Hunter leant forward to reach for the popcorn bowl, pulling it easily from the Angels lax fingers.  
  
"Shit, Sammy its that bad...he's so into it he isn't even protecting the snacks anymore!" Dean dove behind Cas back to whisper with his Brother. "I hate to say it Sammy but I think he's becoming...a fan!" Dean said and Sam gave the Angel a worried look as Dean moved back in front of him to talk to Cas.  
  
"Hey, Cas buddy...you okay there?" Dean asked and after a few moments the Angel answered.  
  
"I believe I am...enjoying this show, Dean. The plot is rather enticing, and the acting is far better than in that movie we watched a moment ago..." Cas said, completely missing the smug look on Sam's face as he stuck his tongue out at a pouting Dean.  
  
"Well its official...He's clearly lost his mind. Fear not, Cas, I'll save you!" Dean said as he stood and walked over to the TV, ejecting the disk and tossing it across the room.  
  
"Hey!" Sam said but Dean quickly held up the third and final DVD and earning a wide grin from his Brother, and a confused look from his Angel.  
  
"What is that, Dean?" Castiel asked with a curious look as Dean placed the disk in the player and took his seat on the sofa again, smirking at the bemused Angel.  
  
"Your turn..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 _"...I've got a Tyrannosaurus Prick..."_  
  
Dean and Sam were curled up on the floor, holding their sides as silent tears of laughter rolled down their cheeks, and all that Dean could do anymore was hit rewind so that the line was repeated again and again for the sheer amusement of the two Hunters.  
  
"This is -not- funny, Dean! Would you please stop repeating it!" Cas snapped but Dean managed to shake his head between his gasping laughter, and when Castiel reached down he couldn't stop the Angel from snatching up the remote and skipping ahead a little.  
  
 _"I can't stop sucking on it..."_  
  
 _"You mean metaphorically?"_  
  
 _"No, I mean I spend almost all day in my apartment with my dick in my mouth..."_  
  
 _"Oh..."_  
  
 _"Giant penis plus incredible flexibility equals the best blowjob you have ever had..."_  
  
Dean felt like all the air had left his lungs and his head was swimming, but he managed to grab a hold of the sofa and pull himself up into a sitting position, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Dean could we _please_ stop this now!" Cas begged but Sam dived in quickly to steal the remote from him before he could turn it off and Dean hushed him frantically.  
  
"Hush, Angel! I need to see this! There is no way you can bend that..." Deans words died in his throat as Cas' alter ego stretched out, got into position and bent himself almost in two. The room was silent as Cas...or the other Cas, this Misha guy, told the doctors how hard it was to not suck on his own dick and how he needed them to take two inches off it so he couldn't blow himself anymore. Even Castiel was silent at this point, watching with fascination as the man on screen rolled out of the awkward position and stood up again. Sam and Dean were busy again fighting over the remote control in a desperate bid to replay their favourite moments when Castiel interrupted them.  
  
"Does it really feel that good?" Cas asked in a hushed voice that non the less cut through the air and ended the boys bickering in an instant. Dean stared at Castiel and gulped a little nervously, turning to his Brother for back-up but the giant coward was already bailing on him. He shared a quick look with Dean that said 'You're on your own!' before stretching his arms out and yawning dramatically.  
  
"Oh hell, is that the time already! Better get to bed..." Sam said, tossing the remote to Dean and getting up quickly.  
  
"Its seven thirty, Sam!" Dean yelped, trying to catch ahold of his Brothers leg but Sam was too fast for him, dodging out of the way and making quickly for the door.  
  
"Yeah well, big day lotta 'excitement'" Sam said with a smirk aimed squarely at Dean. "And you two got some talking to do I think! Night all!" And with that Sam disappeared out the door, narrowly missing being hit in the back by a flying remote.  
  
"Bitch!" Dean yelled after him as he was left alone with the clueless wonder.  
  
"Jerk!" Sam's reply came echoing back, followed by the distant slam of a bedroom door.  
  
Dean finally took a moment to look up at Castiel and the playful grin he had a moment before dropped from his face as he saw that the Angel was staring at the floor and rubbing his hands together nervously. The Hunter stood up and made his way to the sofa, sitting down beside Cas and nudging his shoulder gently.  
  
"Hey, whats up, big guy?" Dean asked as cheerily as possible, but the tension in the air you could have cut with a knife. Cas continued to stare at the floor as he shrugged his shoulders a little, a blush rising on his cheeks. "No, we ain't doing that again remember...full disclosure. We promised after all this crap that we'd talk when something was up so come on dude..." Dean said, cracking open another beer and pushing it into the Angels hands. "Whats up?" Cas sighed heavily and took a deep drink from his bottle before answering.  
  
"I believe my questions made you and Sam uncomfortable and that I ruined 'guys night'...Now Sam has left and you don't wish to be here explaining these things to me. I should have waited until I was alone and used the Google." Castiel confessed to the Hunter, still staring down at his feet shamefaced and clearly upset, and Dean couldn't bear to see the Angel so down so he decided it was time to man-up and get this over with.  
  
"No, Cas, it ain't your fault man. I just guess sometimes Sam and I forget how little you actually know about...all this..." Dean said, giving Cas' vessel a sweeping motion and reaching out to tip the Angel's head upwards, meeting his eyes for the first time since the storeroom incident. "But we're gonna change that right now! Since Sammy bailed and its just you and me, how about this...You ask the questions, I gotta answer, like a twisted Truth Or Dare/Twenty Questions kinda deal? You in?" Dean asked and Castiel gave him a curious look, as though contemplating the Hunter.  
  
"I can ask you anything I like and you must answer me truthfully?" Castiel asked and when Dean nodded the Angel continued. "You do know that I will be aware if you are lying to me?" Dean nodded again. "And what would happen if I were to catch you in a lie?" The Angel asked and Dean was taken aback, but as he thought about it a grin formed on his face.  
  
"Then I take a forfeit." Dean said simply and Castiel frowned.  
  
"A Forfeit? I do not understand..." Cas said, tilting his head in that cute way that told Dean he was confused again.  
  
"Yeah, Angel, a forfeit. Like if you catch me lying about something then you get to tell me to do something and I gotta do it..." Dean said and this time the Angel's eyes went wide.  
  
"Anything?" Cas asked with a gasp and Dean nodded, a small part of his mind warring with him that this was a bad idea, but it was quickly silenced by the other part telling him this was gonna be the best thing he'd ever done. "Okay. I accept!" Cas said, downing the last of his beer and placing the empty bottle on the table.  
  
"Question One...Does a 'blowjob' really feel that good?" Cas asked, a predictable opener for which Dean was completely ready.  
  
"Yeah, it can do. So long as you got someone who really knows what they are doing, you go with an amateur and you might not get a good one but take it from someone who knows...get a pro and you'll never forget it." Dean answered, smiling when the Angel nodded along and seemed satisfied.  
  
"Thank you, Dean. Now, Question Two...You said 'Person', not 'Woman'..." Cas said and Dean looked away quickly, cursing himself silently and pulling nervously at the label on his bottle. "So my question is this...Which is better when it comes to blowjob, a Woman or a Man?" Dean took a moment to answer, wondering if he would get away with a half truth but one look at Castiel told him he'd better not chance it. The Angel looked as though the beer was working its way through his system, and apparently a drunken Castiel was a playful Castiel - that was good to know.  
  
"Well since we're being honest, I'd say a guy was better at it. Don't get me wrong I mean Women are amazing but with a guy...he know's what he'd like done so he's better at getting all those little spots that a chick might miss, you know?" Dean explained and after a moments thought Castiel nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think I understand...Personal experience of their own bodies makes them a better lover? Yes?" Cas asked, more to himself than to Dean and the Hunter decided that it was time for something stronger. Getting up from the sofa he made his way over to the liquor cabinet and brought out the bottle of Scotch he had stashed away for special occasions and two glasses. Bringing them back to the table he poured two decent shots and handed Castiel his glass, downing his own quickly with a grimace.  
  
"Two down, Eighteen to go...better choose em' carefully, Angel." Dean joked but he could feel Cas' eyes on him, watching him carefully.  
  
"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, Dean. Question Three. Do you find me to be an attractive man?" Cas asked just as Dean was downing his second shot and the shock of the question caused the man to choke and cough, spitting the drink straight back out and all over Cas' lap.  
  
 _Oh smooth move, Winchester!_  
  
Dean leapt up and started apologising to Cas, trying desperately to wipe off the Angel's pants where the scotch was soaking into the fabric.  
  
"Oh crap, Cas! I am so sorry man!"  
  
"Dean I assure you it is..."  
  
"Nah man seriously let me get that..." Dean babbled, looking around for something to help dry off Cas and not realising the whole time he was rubbing over the Angels crotch in an attempt to dry him off.  
  
"Dean!" Cas squeaked and Dean stopped suddenly, the situation finally dawning on him and he pulled his hand away quickly as though it was burning...for just a moment he could have sworn he felt...  
  
"Yeah Cas you're very attractive...Next!" Dean said quickly, thankful when Castiel didn't question him about his actions and instead reached out for the bottle of Scotch and poured them both another glass.  
  
"So...yes well, Question Four...Do you think I...could find someone, a man...who would be willing to...show me about 'these things'..." Castiel asked Dean as he slowly inched a little closer to the nervous Hunter, stopping only when their thighs touched and Cas could have leant in and put his lips on...  
  
"Yes...Any man would be lucky to have you..." Dean said as he locked eyes with the Angel, so close he could see the beads of Scotch on his lips.  
  
"Question Five." Cas said as he slowly reached out and placed his hand on Dean's knee, squeezing it very gently when the Hunter didn't pull away. "Would you be willing to show me about 'these things'?" Dean bit his lip slightly before he answered;  
  
"No."  
  
Cas stared at him completely dumbfounded, and for a moment it looked as though Dean might have blown it with his little joke but Cas' expression changed fast from hurt to confusion and then to suspicion.  
  
"You are lying to me, Dean Winchester!" Castiel snapped and Dean smirked, winking at the Angel playing.  
  
"Yes." Dean said and Castiel seemed to be catching up fast.  
  
"That means you must do whatever I say...correct?" Castiel asked and when Dean nodded the Angel smirked, a strange expression for his friend to wear.  
  
"You will kiss me, Dean. And you will show me just how good it can feel..." Castiel said and Dean lunged forward, pressing his lips against Cas' and darting his tongue out to taste his lips. He licked along the seam gently, begging entry which Castiel allowed and when he deepened the kiss, dominating the Angel's mouth, he started to coax small moans and whimper him. Dean placed a hand on Cas' chest and pushed him back till he was leaning back against the sofa and the Hunter climbed into his lap, sitting atop him and leaning down to lock their lips again and again, nipping at the skin and delving inside to taste him until Cas had him pulled tight against him and was giving as good as he took. Dean couldn't help but moan when he pushed down against the Castiel's lap and found the Angel hard, his cock bulging out against his pants and rutting against Dean's ass with every movement of the pair. The Hunter chuckled as he pulled away and kissed down Cas' neck and up behind his ear, whispering softly to him in a husky voice.  
  
"Enjoying yourself yet, Angel?" Dean asked and Castiel growled softly when Dean latched onto his skin and started to bite and suck on it till he'd marked him up properly.  
  
"No." Cas said but Dean wasn't buying it, and he pressed his ass down hard on Cas' crotch to force a moan from the Angel's lips.  
  
"Liar!" Dean said with a smirk. "And here I was gonna show you something else that feels good...but I guess if you don't want it..." Dean started to pull away but Castiel gripped him tightly around the waist and pulled him back harshly. "Yeah, that's what I thought..." The Hunter reached down between them and started to pull at Cas' pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling them open. When he had finally gotten them open enough to slip his hand inside, Cas reacted beautifully to Dean's hand on his hardened length, arching back and moaning loudly when the man gripped him and started to jerk him slowly. "You want me to make you feel really good, Baby?" Dean asked and Castiel could only nod and stare up at him with glazed eyes as Dean let go of his cock to pull and yank his pants down around his thighs, freeing him completely. The man took one more chance to kiss the Angel before he started to kiss slowly down the length of his body, moving from his neck to his chest, sucking gently on each nipple till they hardened, before moving on down to his belly and along his hips. Castiel was breathing harder and faster the closer Dean got to his throbbing erection, and when the Hunters breathe ghosted over the wet head he had to stuff his fist in his move to keep from screaming to the Heavens. Dean was watching every move the Angel was making and he took his time gently flicking his tongue out to catch the beads of cum leaking from the slit and moaning gently at the taste. He made a show of licking all around his lips before taking the Angel into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it, making Cas shudder and moan as he went. He stopped moving for a moment and locked eyes with the Angel, winking at him and smirking around his mouthful before sucking Cas down to the root in one smooth motion.  
  
"Oh f...FUCK!" Cas screamed out as Dean sucked him down and moaned around his heated flesh, both the taste of his cum and the shock of him swearing making Dean's own cock twitch in his jeans. Dean pulled off suddenly with a giggle, staring in shock up at Cas.  
  
"Dude! Did you just say 'fuck'?" Dean asked, laughing at the stunned Angel  
  
"What do you expect when you do something like that to me?" Cas snapped before reaching out to grip Deans hair and yank him back down, forcing himself back inside the Hunters hot, wet mouth. "Don't you dare stop now! Do it again, Dean please!" Cas begged as he tried to thrust up into Dean's mouth but the Hunter stilled him with hands on his hips, holding him down. Slowly he wrapped his lips around Cas again, starting to slowly suck up and down the length of his cock and swirling his tongue around the shaft as he went. The Hunter took him deep into his throat and swallowed around him before sucking back up to the tip and tonguing at the slit, catching every drop he could get and revelling in the moans he was pulling from the frantic man. "Oh yes, Dean, please feels so good..." Cas moaned as Dean slowly reached up between his legs and stroked one hand over Cas' balls, pulling very gently as he picked up the pace, bobbing up and down on Cas' cock and moaning around him as he went. "Oh FUCK Dean, feels amazing your mouth so hot FUCK! I...I think...Dean its happening please help its gonna I'm gonna oh FUCK DEAN I'M GONNA CUM PLEASE DEAN!" Cas screamed as Dean took him deep into his throat and Cas exploded, cock twitching and pumping load after load of cum down Dean's throat. Slowly, Dean pulled off Cas' cock and took a few moments to lap over the head, cleaning him off before resting his head against Cas' thigh. The pair stayed that way in comfortable silence, the only sound being the harsh pant of Castiel's breath as he came down from his high, and Dean's contented sigh when Cas reached down to stroke his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So...Looks like your alter ego was telling the truth about one thing..." Dean said quietly, and when Castiel looked down at him curiously Dean gestured to his slowly flagging erection. "You really do have a tyrannosaurus prick..." The Hunter said and for a moment the pair just stared at one another before slowly beginning to laugh, Castiel's smile wide on his face and Dean decided it was something he would like to see more often. They were so lost in their laughter in fact that once again...they didn't hear the approaching footsteps of a meddlesome little Brother.  
  
"Hey! Whats all that noise, you two aren't fighting aga...OH FOR CHRISTS SAKE, GUYS! GET A ROOM WOULD YOU!" Sam yelled as he covered his eyes, not even bothering to leave this time.  
  
"We're in a room! You leave!" Dean yelled at his Brother, lifting one of the pillows and tossing it at his head. The younger man caught it and for a moment Dean watched him go completely pale...  
  
"Dean...please tell me you dropped milk on this thing..." Sam said and when Dean and Castiel started laughing again Sam screamed, dropped the pillow and ran from the room.  
  
"THERE IS NOT ENOUGH BRAIN BLEACH IN THE WORLD! SCREW YOU BOTH!" Sam screamed back at the laughing pair, and Castiel reached down to pull Dean back up beside him, cuddling in tightly as they calmed once again.  
  
"I do hope he isn't too upset..." Cas said after a moment and Dean leant in to kiss him.  
  
"He'll get over it. Drama Queen."  
  
But he never did. Of course the added trauma of repeatedly walking in on Dean and Cas in numerous positions in every room of the bunker did not help. Turns out it wasn't only Cas' alter ego that could bend themselves into a pretzel. A fact that Sam really wished he hadn't learned.  
  
Two words. Brain. BLEACH!  
  
  
THE END


End file.
